


Девять

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Gen, Inspired By Sense8
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: В этом мире сложно найти своего человека, а Чану нужно найти восьмерых.
Kudos: 7





	Девять

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на kpop-AUfest 2019  
> Беты: Jackie. и rumble fish

Чонин с треском вскрывает упаковку с банановым молоком, с шумом втыкает трубочку, припадает к ней губами и тут же морщится. Молоко по вкусу вовсе не молоко, чистый горький кофе — Чонин отхлебнул однажды из маминой кружки и с тех пор считает, что пить его могут или взрослые, или очень странные люди. Он пристально рассматривает упаковку со всех сторон, но она обычная, он покупает их почти каждый день после школы.

Чонин делает ещё один осторожный глоток и удивлённо хмыкает: никакого кофе, привычный вкус молока. Перестройка организма, так объясняет все его чудачества мама, только вот ни в одной статье из интернета не говорится, что переходный возраст влияет на вкусовые рецепторы. Бессонница и головные боли — может быть, но не кофе вместо молока.

Он трогает языком разбитые губы и вздыхает. Дома вновь придётся врать о дурацкой неловкости или о том, как получил мячом в лицо, когда шёл мимо волейбольной площадки. Чонин поводит плечами и болезненно кривится, лопатки саднят после встречи с каменной школьной стеной, но эти ссадины скрыть легче, чем те, что на лице.

Пятеро на одного — неправильно и нечестно при любых раскладах, но ведь всё веселье именно в этом. Чонин, правда, весёлого ничего не видит, но одноклассники так не считают. Защищаться сложно, когда из всей защиты только острый язык и быстрые ноги. Второе не всегда спасает, а первое скорее вредит, чем помогает.

Вот если бы Чонин не оказался один, они бы не посмели. Его единственному лучшему другу пришлось переехать в другой район и сменить школу. Телефонные разговоры и переписки, конечно, не дают впасть в уныние, но это совсем не то, как если бы он был рядом. С другими подружиться не вышло, а теперь к Чонину и вовсе боятся подходить, чтобы тоже не попасть под раздачу и не протирать спиной стены.

— Неприятности?

Чонин только сейчас замечает, что на скамейке в маленьком парке он уже не один. Незнакомец увлечённо ест мороженое из пластикового стаканчика и так счастливо жмурится, облизывая ложку, что Чонину хочется его ударить. Это место для переживаний, а не для всяких там довольных жизнью крашеных кудрявых блондинов.

Чонин решает, что отвечать не будет. Ему не нравятся такие — слишком красивые, явно успешные, наверняка с кучей друзей и отсутствием проблем. Парень с мороженым похож на одного из трейни агентств большой тройки, Чонин порой сталкивается с ними в школе, те ещё заносчивые задницы. Ничего хорошего от них ждать не приходится, впрочем, Чонин и не ждёт.

— И часто так попадаешься? — парень касается своей губы в том месте, где у Чонина лопнула от удара тонкая кожица.

— По-разному, — отвечает Чонин и отводит взгляд. — Я быстро бегаю.

— Я тоже, — подхватывает парень. — Не всегда помогает, правда?

Он тихо смеётся, и от этого смеха что-то внутри Чонина отзывается лёгкой дрожью. Чувство странное, но очень приятное.

— Меня зовут Чан. Бан Чан, — зачем-то представляется этот Чан, хотя Чонин ни о чём его не спрашивал и знакомиться не собирался. — Тебе сейчас очень сложно.

Это звучит как утверждение, а не вопрос, словно Чану и правда что-то известно.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Бан Чан, — едва слышно бормочет под нос Чонин.

— Знаю, — со слухом у него явно всё в порядке. Чан тщательно облизывает ложку и заглядывает в стаканчик с надеждой, что там осталось ещё немного.

Чонин прикрывает улыбку ладонью: на лице у Чана такое разочарование, словно кончилось не мороженое, а последняя еда на планете.

— Что ж, — вздыхает Чан. — Пора и тебе кое-что узнать.

Чонин вопросительно вскидывает брови.

— Слушай внимательно и запоминай, — Чан говорит серьёзно и так тихо, что приходится прислушиваться. — Скоро всё изменится. Ничего не бойся, но будь осторожен. Постарайся не влипать в неприятности и избегай любой возможности попасть в больницу.

— Что? — спрашивает Чонин. — О чём ты?

Чан из дружелюбного незнакомца со странностями вдруг резко становится похож на городского сумасшедшего. От таких лучше держаться подальше, и Чонин едва заметно отодвигается к краю скамьи.

— Головные боли пройдут, бессонница тоже, — продолжает Чан, игнорируя вопросы. — Не смотри в глаза незнакомым людям и не доверяй им.

— Ты тоже незнакомый, тебе разве можно доверять? — тут же подлавливает его Чонин.

— Мне — нужно, — уверенно кивает Чан. — Тем более, мы познакомились, ты знаешь моё имя, Чонини.

Чонин напрягается: он своего имени не называл.

— Не называл, — соглашается Чан с не озвученной мыслью и подмигивает, а затем так улыбается, что у Чонина необъяснимо теплеет на сердце, и он перестаёт понимать хоть что-то. Не умеет же Чан читать мысли, в самом деле?

— Ты поймёшь, — заверяет Чан.

Где-то вдалеке звучит сирена, и он беспокойно оглядывается по сторонам.

— Теперь самое важное, — быстро говорит Чан, придвигаясь ближе к Чонину. — Запомни, когда понадобится помощь — попроси о ней. Просто попроси, ты поймёшь.

Сирена звучит совсем близко, и Чонин оборачивается на звук. На перекрёстке у светофора всего три машины, ни на одной из них нет мигалок. Внезапно становится тихо.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает Чонин, но на скамье рядом с ним никого.

Маленький парк хорошо просматривается во все стороны, и вокруг ни одного подземного перехода. Чонин вскакивает, у него слишком много вопросов, и Чан должен ему всё объяснить.

Он крутит головой, выискивая Чана, но тот будто испарился.

— Бред какой-то, — на несколько секунд Чонину кажется, что никакого Чана и не было, что сам он просто отключился в парке из-за недосыпа, вот и приснилось странное.

То, что это не сон, подтверждает валяющаяся у скамьи пластиковая ложка. Чонин подбирает её, задумчиво вертит в руках и суёт в рюкзак как доказательство того, что он не сходит с ума.

Всю дорогу до дома он пытается понять, что именно в словах Чана вызывает в нём беспокойство. Весь разговор был странным, и Чан тоже, и знакомство с ним, но царапает и холодит между лопаток что-то неуловимое, что-то, чего Чонин никак не может ухватить.

Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове встречу в парке и только ночью, мучаясь от бессонницы, Чонин понимает, что же всё-таки не так.

Чан не сказал — _если_ понадобится помощь, он сказал — _когда_.

***

Чанбин любит музыку. У него в телефоне больше тысячи треков, и это только малая часть того, что он слушает. Что-то уходит, что-то добавляется, что-то остаётся неизменно постоянным. Ему нравится хип-хоп, в школе с парой друзей он читал рэп и даже думал стать артистом.

Чанбин любит крутые биты и чёткие ритмы, но не из соседней квартиры почти каждую ночь, вторую неделю подряд. Он не может заснуть, хоть и очень устал, и почему-то не может потребовать тишины. Дело не в смелости или решительности, их у него с избытком, как говорит инспектор в участке. Дело в том, что ему действительно нравится эта музыка, и он лежит, прикрыв глаза, почти до самого утра, пока небо за окном не начинает светлеть. Басы бесцеремонно пробираются под кожу, и Чанбину кажется, что его сердце бьётся в унисон с ними. Кончики пальцев гудят, словно он сам стоит на вертушках и управляет тесным сплетением звуков.

Чанбин не высыпается, теряет концентрацию, заливает в себя литры горького кофе, чтобы не зевать и не клевать носом на службе. Помогает совсем ненадолго, и когда он вваливается в свою съёмную квартиру, то мечтает лишь о том, как упадёт лицом в подушку и наконец проспит всю ночь до утра.

Заснуть не выходит. Он мучается до полуночи, ворочаясь с боку на бок, потом плетётся в ванную, открывает зеркальную дверцу шкафчика над раковиной и с минуту сверлит взглядом упаковку со снотворным.

Это крайнее средство, прибегать к которому Чанбин совсем не хочет. После него тяжело просыпаться, голова обложена ватой, и состояние едва ли не хуже, чем если бы бодрствовал всю ночь. Но сегодня он вырубился прямо во время составления протокола и огрёб шуток со всех сторон, а выражение лица инспектора не сулило ничего хорошего.

Чанбин закрывает дверцу, пристально разглядывает в зеркале тёмные круги под глазами, корчит рожицу своему отражению и перекатывает на ладони пару блестящих капсул. Капсулы жёлто-зелёные, Чанбин смотрит на них, слегка прищурившись, подносит ко рту и замирает, уставившись в зеркало. Отражение смотрит на него в ответ с таким же изумлением, с каким наверняка глядит и сам Чанбин.

Это не его отражение. Незнакомец в зеркале явно выше Чанбина, у него длинная мокрая чёлка, родинка под глазом, по три прокола в ушах, несколько запутавшихся на шее цепочек и телефон в руке — он явно собирался селфиться, но так и застыл, приоткрыв рот и уставившись на Чанбина.

Красивый, отмечает Чанбин помимо прочего. И селфится в туалете какого-то клуба. С наблюдательностью у Чанбина всё более чем в порядке, преподаватели в полицейской академии отмечали его умение делать верные выводы по мельчайшим деталям.

И тем не менее, Чанбин оглядывается, не доверяя себе. Мало ли до чего может довести бессонница, вдруг у него начались галлюцинации. Но нет, он по-прежнему в своей крохотной ванной, а в зеркале всё так же отражается парень, который в этот самый момент наводит телефон на Чанбина, и тот слышит щелчок камеры. Чанбин вскидывает руку, чтобы схватить телефон, но зеркало всего лишь зеркало, а не портал куда бы то ни было. Пальцы Чанбина касаются холодной поверхности, и в голове вновь взрываются почти затихшие биты. Он видит только себя, свою ванную и ничего больше.

Чанбин плещет в лицо холодной водой и быстро, чтобы не передумать, выходит из квартиры. Он останавливается перед соседней дверью, несколько раз жмёт на звонок, но тот не работает. Чанбин негромко стучит, затем ещё раз, и под его напором дверь слегка приоткрывается. Он осторожно заглядывает внутрь.

— Эй, извините, не могли бы вы сделать музыку тише… — Чанбин замолкает, потому что комната пуста. Ни людей, ни мебели, только старый продавленный диван и покосившийся низкий столик. Только сейчас Чанбин с опозданием понимает, что никогда не видел соседей и не слышал от них ничего, кроме музыки. Ни голосов, ни шагов, ни звуков готовки или уборки. В квартире никто не живёт, как и во многих других в этом старом доме далеко от центра. Аренда невысокая, но это все преимущества, а Чанбину выбирать не приходится с его небольшим доходом помощника полицейского. — И где же твоя хвалёная наблюдательность, Бини? — бормочет он, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.

На самом деле оправдание у него есть. Не сталкиваться с соседями нормально, если ты уходишь ранним утром, приходишь поздним вечером, а редкие выходные проводишь вне четырёх стен. Чанбин заглядывает в ванную, но зеркало не даёт сбоев. Он возвращается в кровать, закидывает руки за голову и бездумно разглядывает белеющий в темноте потолок.

Со всех сторон его окутывает тишина, и от этого становится слишком уж неуютно. Чанбин закрывает глаза и снова, будто в отражении, видит парня с мокрой чёлкой, родинкой под глазом, с капризным изгибом красивых губ.

Чанбин вздыхает. Пусть. Он всё равно никогда не встретит его в реальности.

***

У Хёнджина в жизни одно незыблемое правило — никакой химии. Никакого алкоголя, травы, таблеток и прочих радостей ночных клубов. Однажды утром он очнулся, не понимая где он и кто, без ноутбука и ключей от квартиры. Жалко было не столько техники, сколько труда: на ноуте остались не сведённые треки для нового сета, он работал над ними несколько дней и совсем забыл закинуть на облако. Доверять новым знакомым он тоже перестал, одно дело пропавшие ключи и совсем другое — перевёрнутая вверх дном квартира. Красть у него особо нечего, поэтому объяснить вторжение даже самому себе не выходит внятно.

Пришлось сменить замки, а на все предложения расслабиться отвечать, что уже принял, иначе не отстанут: Хёнджин хорошо знает клубную публику. Когда стоишь за диджейским пультом, много кого видишь и ещё больше происходящего замечаешь.

Хёнджин занят пять ночей в неделю и был бы благодарен внезапно нагрянувшей бессонице за помощь, если бы не одно «но». В короткий перерыв между сетами он спускается в уборную, прижимает мокрые руки к разгорячённому лицу, чтобы немного остыть, смотрит в зеркало и не видит себя, зато видит, как на него таращится какой-то незнакомец. Хёнджин оглядывается, но в туалете никого, и он не может считать это шуткой странного отражения. Он всматривается в уставшее лицо с залёгшими тенями вокруг глаз и слегка хмыкает, когда тот, из зазеркалья, хмурится и вздёргивает острый подбородок.

Хёнджин направляет на него телефон и делает снимок. Кто-то громко хлопает дверью, и он прячет телефон в задний карман джинсов. Отступает на шаг, пропуская пьяного мужчину, нетвёрдой походкой бредущего к кабинкам, отвлекается на секунду, а когда вновь смотрит в зеркало, то видит только себя.

— Отлично, галлюцинации, — говорит он своему отражению. — Что дальше?

Дальше ему нужно вернуться за пульт, и Хёнджин почти бегом возвращается по длинному полутёмному коридору в зал. Он ничего не пил, кроме воды, которую принёс с собой, не притрагивался к еде и смыл в унитаз косяк, любезно предложенный одним из завсегдатаев клуба. Хёнджин не чувствует себя странно, у него ясная голова и всё в порядке с координацией. Ничто не говорит о том, что он под кайфом. Ничто, кроме незнакомого хмурого парня в зеркале, и в этот момент цепочка его рассуждений грубым образом прерывается, потому что в него на полном ходу кто-то врезается.

Хёнджин даже не успевает возмутиться, потому что происходит нечто более странное, чем чужое отражение. Он стоит напротив самого себя, будто у него есть близнец или клон, или что это вообще такое?

— А это смешно, — говорит другой Хёнджин и действительно смеётся. — Видел бы ты своё лицо.

— Я вижу, — отвечает Хёнджин. — И это не смешно ни капли.

— Извини, я не сдержался.

Хёнджин не успевает понять как, но через мгновение он оказывается лицом к лицу с парнем, который выглядит как примерный ученик старшей школы, заблудившийся и по ошибке оказавшийся в ночном клубе.

— Не сдержался? — переспрашивает Хёнджин. И всё-таки, что за дрянь он принял?

— Потом объясню, и лучше не я, а хён, — отвечает парень и поправляет круглые, как у Гарри Поттера, очки. — Нам нужно уходить.

Хёнджин прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает, медленно выдыхает. Со мной всё в порядке, повторяет он про себя, здесь никого нет, ничего не происходит, обычное переутомление, я просто открою глаза, вернусь за пульт, а потом высплюсь как следует.

— Не время для медитаций, — раздаётся голос у самого уха. — У нас в принципе мало времени.

Он хватает Хёнджина за руку и тянет куда-то, и Хёнджин почему-то следует за ним. Это необъяснимо, потому что он не доверился бы никому в этом клубе и даже в этом городе, тем более незнакомому человеку, но этой ночью происходит что-то странное, и Хёнджин чувствует себя Алисой, упавшей в кроличью нору.

— У меня работа, — сообщает он спине, обтянутой вязаным жилетом.

— Это важнее работы, — бросает через плечо «Поттер» — как-то же нужно его называть.

Они вываливаются из клуба и садятся в поджидающее их такси. Поттер не говорит адрес, но водитель трогается с места и уверенно следует по маршруту. Поттер так и не отпускает руку Хёнджина, словно боится, что он выпрыгнет на ходу.

Его одолевает любопытство. Здравый смысл почему-то молчит, и Хёнджин совсем не боится. Он внимательно рассматривает своего похитителя, но не находит ничего устрашающего, скорее, наоборот.

— Куда мы едем? — не выдерживает он.

— Ко мне домой, — отвечает Поттер, не поворачивая головы. Он с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривает проносящиеся за окном яркие вывески и крепче сжимает пальцы на запястье Хёнджина.

— Надо же, — тянет Хёнджин. — А почему не ко мне?

— К тебе нельзя, — Поттер наконец смотрит на него. — К тебе опасно.

Хёнджин по-прежнему ничего не понимает, но продолжать расспросы не решается из-за водителя, который слишком уж часто бросает на них взгляды в зеркало заднего вида.

— Приехали, — объявляет Поттер.

Они поднимаются вверх на лифте, и Хёнджин продолжает пялиться на того, кто практически выкрал его из клуба. Абсурд, Хёнджин бы ни за что не поверил, если бы ему сказали, что он отправится домой к незнакомому парню из-за какой-то гипотетической опасности. Или собственной дурости, тут уж как посмотреть.

— Тебе не нужно меня бояться.

— Я и не боюсь, — фыркает Хёнджин. — Вот ещё. Но имей в виду, если ты решил похитить меня с целью выкупа, тебе не заплатят.

Поттер смотрит на него с таким сожалением, что вот здесь бы и напрячься, но Хёнджин чувствует полное спокойствие, будто внутренний голос говорит ему довериться и не волноваться. Хёнджин и не волнуется.

— Как ты сказал тебя зовут?

— Я не говорил, — отвечает Поттер. — Ким Сынмин.

— А я…

— Я знаю, — прерывает его Сынмин. — Было бы лучше, если бы ты помолчал, Хван Хёнджин.

Хёнджину становится обидно, что его обрывают так некрасиво, он умолкает, хотя и не может перестать дуться.

Обида тут же улетучивается, когда он заходит в квартиру Сынмина — если это вообще его настоящее имя — и от удивления широко распахивает глаза. Квартира большая и светлая, не в пример съёмной комнатушке Хёнджина, и слегка смахивает на музей, где масса красивых вещей и ничего нельзя трогать, — только в разы уютнее.

— Ванная там, кухня там, — Сынмин знакомит с расположением комнат. — Устраивайся, но не чувствуй себя как дома. И не трогай ничего из того, что ломается или бьётся.

— Как гостеприимно, — отмечает Хёнджин. — Твоя квартира?

— Родителей. Их сейчас нет, они в командировке, — объясняет Сынмин, опережая вопрос.

— А они знают, что в их отсутствие ты снимаешь парней в клубах и водишь домой?

Сынмин с минуту молча смотрит на него.

— Можешь лечь на диване. Я принесу одеяло.

— Ты странный! — бросает ему в спину Хёнджин. — Объяснить ничего не хочешь?

Но Сынмин не отвечает.

Хёнджин заглядывает в ванную, на кухню и балкон, трогает начищенную до блеска напольную вазу — из чистой вредности, не иначе. Сынмин всё не возвращается, и Хёнджин решается исследовать квартиру. В конце концов, ему запретили что-либо трогать, но не запрещали свободно передвигаться за пределами гостиной.

Он замечает дверь дальше по коридору и тихо поворачивает ручку. Комната небольшая, с плотно зашторенными окнами, свет льётся только от настольной лампы, выхватывая из темноты аккуратно расставленные на полках разные баночки, колбы, сосуды и ещё много чего непонятного, чему Хёнджин не знает названия.

— Я же просил ничего не трогать, — Сынмин подходит бесшумно, и Хёнджин от неожиданности едва не подскакивает на месте.

— И кто ты такой? Сумасшедший профессор? — спрашивает он, пятясь назад. — Будешь ставить надо мной опыты? Имей в виду, я просто так не дамся.

Сынмин вздыхает.

— Я студент. Учусь на химика-биолога, это моя домашняя лаборатория. И если ты сейчас заденешь вон ту мензурку, то останешься без пальцев.

Хёнджин дёргается в сторону, а Сынмин принимается смеяться так заразительно, что Хёнджин невольно улыбается тоже.

— И всё-таки, — спрашивает он. — Что происходит?

— Хён объяснит всё лучше меня, правда, — Сынмин смотрит извиняющимся взглядом, слегка приподняв брови.

— Какой ещё хён?

— Чан-хён. Он скоро… будет здесь. У него неотложные дела, которые надо закончить. А тебе лучше попытаться уснуть. Пойдём.

— У меня бессонница, я только днём вырубаюсь на несколько часов, — сообщает Хёнджин, устраиваясь на диване в гостиной.

— Я знаю, — бросает в ответ Сынмин из кухни, гремя там посудой и шурша пакетами.

— Не слишком ли много ты знаешь? И где меня найти, и как я выгляжу, и что мне грозит опасность, и даже о моей бессоннице? А, Сынмини?

— Не называй меня так, — Сынмин появляется из кухни с двумя тарелками в руках и одну суёт Хёнджину. — Ешь.

Хёнджин с подозрением смотрит на содержимое тарелки и, хотя есть очень хочется, он не уверен, что стоит. Сынмин тянется к нему, хватает палочками кусок его курицы и отправляет себе в рот.

— Тебе не нужно меня бояться, — вновь повторяет он. — Я никогда не смогу тебе навредить.

У Хёнджина нет ни одной причины верить человеку, которого он впервые встретил этой ночью в полутёмном коридоре клуба, но он безоговорочно верит.

***

Джисону мало что может испортить настроение в этой жизни, и он бы широко улыбался, если бы только ветер не бил в лицо. Он петляет по лабиринту давно изученных улиц Сеула, выбирая кратчайший путь: работа курьера хоть и временная, но ему нравится.

Джисон паркует мопед в переулке, доставляет пакет на ресепшн, от души улыбается хорошенькой девушке за стойкой, без труда получает её телефон и, напевая, направляется обратно. У него ещё пять адресов, а потом он совершенно свободен, и на вечер у него отличные планы.

Хорошее настроение улетучивается за секунду, когда он видит, кто ошивается у его мопеда. Джисон сводит брови над переносицей, но и мысли не допускает о том, чтобы отступить или сбежать. Парни из конкурирующей компании доверия не вызывают, но и совсем отбитыми их назвать нельзя. В том, что он ошибается, Джисон убеждается почти сразу.

— Неплохая модель, — говорит тот, кто явно должен внушать страх, но он похож на шкаф с ушами, и Джисону становится смешно. Их всего трое, и он прикидывает, сможет ли просочиться мимо них к мопеду.

— Не получится, — басит второй и становится так, что Джисону никак не проскочить. У него в руках бита, как в самых избитых фильмах, держит он её, правда, неумело, вот Джисон бы ему показал, как надо.

— Я простой курьер, — говорит он и поднимает ладони в примиряющем жесте. — Развожу посылки и не хочу неприятностей.

— Но в этом районе города работает только наша служба доставки, — пожимает плечами третий, единственный с признаками интеллекта на лице. — И мы предупреждали вас, чтобы вы не работали на нашей территории. Теперь приходится избавляться от каждого из вас, пока у вас наверху не поймут, что мы серьёзны в своих требованиях.

— Звучит так, будто вы занимаетесь чем-то незаконным, а не курьерской доставкой, — ляпает Джисон и по вытянувшимся лицам понимает, что случайно попал в точку.

— Не только быстрый, но и умный, — подводит итог третий. — Жаль, что такой талант пропадает. Сломайте ему ноги.

Он говорит так это буднично, словно сообщает о погоде или о том, что съел на завтрак.

Джисон отступает на шаг, мысленно прощаясь с мопедом. Он копил на него больше года, отказывая себе во всём, но со сломанными ногами далеко не уедешь. Бегает Джисон неплохо, главное, спрятаться где-то и переждать, пока эти не уберутся. Он не верит, что они угрожают всерьёз, но убраться отсюда как можно скорее не помешает.

Джисон стремительно разворачивается и тут же врезается во что-то большое и твёрдое. Его грубо хватают за плечи, толкают к стене, и он больно бьётся об неё лопатками и затылком.

— Это было отчаянно, но наивно, — качает головой третий, усевшись на сиденье мопеда. — Запомни, всегда нужно иметь страховку. Кого-то, кто встанет у тебя за спиной.

Джисон срывается с места, но новая попытка так же безнадёжна, как и предыдущая. Теперь его со всей силы швыряют на землю, и он крепко зажмуривается, выставив перед собой руки в качестве защиты: летит на мелкий гравий и едва успевает подумать, как больно сейчас будет.

Но падает он на что-то гладкое и слегка пружинящее. Ему почти не больно, разве что зубы громко клацают друг о друга. Джисон слегка морщится, осторожно открывает один глаз, затем второй, оглядывается по сторонам и с недоумением понимает, что он на ринге. Над головой натянуты канаты, у стены напротив висят груши, а рядом беспокойно топчется какой-то парень в спортивной экипировке с нашивкой клуба. «Клуб тхэквондо», читает Джисон, эмблему не разобрать, название клуба тоже, но это не имеет никакого значения.

Лицо у парня усыпано веснушками, рот удивлённо приоткрыт, правую скулу украшает отличный синяк. Он явно растерян, как и Джисон, у которого в голове вдруг звучит спокойный голос его чудаковатого соседа.

Когда понадобится помощь, просто попроси.

Джисон улыбается.

— Помоги, — говорит он. — Помоги мне.

***

День не задался с самого утра, и если бы только день. Порой Феликсу кажется, что тёмная полоса так сильно затянулась, что обрела статус константы в его жизни.

Изучать финансы — отстой. Все эти сводки, рынки, маржа, опционы и трасты — отстой. Феликс хочет танцевать, и это не дурацкий мем из интернета, а смысл жизни. Пять лет назад он озвучил семье, что хотел бы посещать танцевальную академию, но вместо этого ему оформили членство в клубе тхэквондо, наказали не быть таким легкомысленным и думать о своём будущем.

Боевое искусство сродни танцу, Феликс видит в этом определённую иронию, но тем не менее чувство, что он не на своём месте и занимается не своим делом, крепнет день ото дня. Он будто проживает чужую жизнь, отодвигая свою на потом, и всё в нём протестует и восстаёт от собственной неправильности и неестественности.

Утренняя ссора с отцом всё ещё звучит внутри резкими отголосками фраз, и Феликс, не раздумывая, отправляется после пар в зал. Там можно от души измочалить грушу, выместить на ней весь гнев и негодование от тотального непонимания.

Случается кое-что лучше: тренер ставит его в спарринг, и Феликс благодарен, особенно за то, что партнёр не слабый и не новичок. С ним приходится держать ухо востро, аккуратничать и думать, но Феликс увлекается и в какой-то момент пропускает удар. Скула горит огнём, а ему почему-то отчаянно весело.

После тренировки домой идти не хочется, и он остаётся. Зал пока пуст, новая группа зайдёт только через полчаса, и Феликс отрабатывает движение за движением сначала на матах, а затем ныряет под канаты и заходит на ринг. Порой он представляет, что это настоящая сцена, счастливо улыбается и стоит, не двигаясь, крепко зажмурив глаза. Внутри он танцует, и эти моменты никому у него не отнять и не испортить.

Феликс слышит доносящуюся откуда-то музыку, возможно, из комнаты тренера, и тихонько покачивается в такт. Внезапно раздаётся звук глухого удара, будто рядом упало что-то тяжёлое. Феликс вздрагивает и распахивает глаза.

Взгляд тут же натыкается на распластанную фигуру незнакомого парня в форме одной из курьерских доставок города. Выглядит тот потрясённым наверняка не меньше, чем сам Феликс.

Феликс поднимает голову, пытаясь понять, откуда свалился курьер, но гладкий потолок цел и невредим. Если бы кто-то зашёл через дверь, Феликс бы услышал — с недавних пор она нещадно скрипит, и тренер не разрешает с этим ничего делать, он странный, ему нравится этот скрип.

Пока Феликс пытается подобрать слова, парень быстро оглядывается, округляет глаза, останавливается на Феликсе, а затем вдруг понимающе кивает, словно с кем-то соглашается.

Он улыбается, когда просит о помощи.

Феликс инстинктивно уклоняется от удара, делает подсечку и резко бьёт по голени. Размеры соперника его не пугают, чем больше шкаф, тем громче падает. С двумя другими тоже выходит очень быстро, даже дыхание не сбивается. Дилетанты, думает Феликс, грозные только снаружи.

Тот, кто предпочёл не вмешиваться, так и сидит на мопеде, даже не изменившись в лице. Поднимает откатившуюся к его ногам биту, перебрасывает из руки в руку, а затем быстрым ударом без замаха бьёт по боковому зеркалу мопеда.

Феликс удерживает за плечо дёрнувшегося вперёд курьера.

— А ты полон сюрпризов, — говорит ему незнакомец с битой.

— У меня есть страховка. Тот, кто встанет передо мной.

***

Джисон не трогается с места, пока все зловещие личности не скрываются за углом. Парень с веснушками беспокойно смотрит то на него, то на тех, кого сам же и раскидал. Джисон шмыгает носом, подходит к мопеду, бережно подхватывает сбитое зеркало и расстроенно вздыхает.

— Не переживай. Я знаю одну мастерскую, будет как новенький. Я — Феликс.

— Джисон, — бормочет Джисон. — Правда будет?

Феликс кивает и улыбается так солнечно, что у Джисона тут же улучшается настроение.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит он. — Это было просто ух! Очень круто. Ты совсем не выглядишь как тот, кто способен, знаешь, проделывать все эти крутые штуки. Только не обижайся.

Джисон ведёт рукой по канату, чувствуя под пальцами все потёртости и неровности. Ринг внушает странное благоговение и трепет.

— Я давно занимаюсь, — объясняет Феликс. Холодная гладкая поверхность ручек мопеда быстро нагревается под ладонью. — Тут ведь главное не сила…

— Познакомились? — раздаётся позади, и они одновременно оборачиваются на голос.

— Чани-хён? — удивляется Джисон. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Здесь — это где? — Чан хитро щурит глаза.

— Я тебя знаю, — говорит Феликс. — Ты часто зависаешь в кафе возле университета.

— Там вкусное мороженое, — вздыхает Чан. — Хани, я рад, что ты прислушался к совету.

— Откуда ты вообще… — Джисон запускает пятерню в волосы. — У меня сейчас мозг взорвётся.

— Нет, не взорвётся, — успокаивает Чан. — Но времени у нас очень мало.

— Для чего? — вмешивается Феликс.

— Для того, чтобы найти друг друга.

— Снова твои загадки, — Джисон кладёт руку на плечо Феликсу. — Он всё время так разговаривает, будто в шарады играет.

— Вам обоим нужно как можно скорее добраться в одно безопасное место, — Чан диктует адрес. — По дороге ни с кем не разговаривайте и не смотрите никому в глаза.

— Что это за безопасное место? — интересуется Феликс.

— Вас там ждут. Его зовут Сынмин. Удачи.

— Издеваешься? — возмущается Джисон, но Чана уже и след простыл. — Как он это делает?

Феликс пожимает плечами.

— Наверное, так же, как мы.

— Поедем вместе? — предлагает Джисон, кивая на мопед. — Места хватит.

— Я же не здесь, — Феликс закидывает на плечо полотенце, висевшее в углу ринга.

— Точно, — Джисон ударяет кулаком в ладонь. — Тогда увидимся у этого Сынмина?

Феликс отвечает не сразу, внимательно вглядываясь в Джисона.

— Да, увидимся там, — кивает он.

Джисону не по себе в пустом переулке, который и при свете дня теперь кажется ему зловещим. Он седлает мопед и спешит убраться оттуда, ведь рядом уже нет Феликса, способного его защитить. От этой мысли становится так неприятно, что пересыхает во рту. Джисон тяжело сглатывает и давит на газ.

***

Чан обводит взглядом собравшихся. Впервые он видит их вместе, и впервые у него появляется чувство, что всё получится. В этот раз — точно получится, потому что третьего раза не будет, третий раз его просто убьёт.

— Некоторые из вас уже знакомы друг с другом, — произносит он. — Встречались, виделись, общались. И я думаю, каждый из вас задавался вопросом, что же всё-таки происходит.

— Я постоянно задаю себе этот вопрос, общаясь с тобой, хён — прерывает его Джисон.

— Я постараюсь объяснить. Имейте в виду, я не учёный и не специалист по эмоциональным и ментальным связям, но это работает именно так. Знакомьтесь, это Сынмин, он любезно приютил нас. Уджин, Чанбин, Хёнджин, Феликс, Джисон и Чонин.

Чан берёт паузу, чтобы отхлебнуть остывший чай. Он знает, что они ему пока не доверяют, никто из них, кроме Уджина. Уджин — это особый, особенный случай, он подарил ему надежду и заставил поверить, что стоит попытаться начать заново.

Они и не могут ему доверять, для доверия нужны основания, и Чан готов ради этого вывернуться наизнанку.

— Всё это сложно, но одновременно — очень просто. Мы чувствуем друг друга на особом уровне, не прилагая к этому почти никаких усилий. Существует мнение, что мы проходим определённый этап эволюции, и, возможно, это действительно так.

— Что это такое? — спрашивает Чанбин.

— Это, — задумчиво улыбается Чан, — как птичья стая. Как рыбий косяк, как пчелиный рой. Мы способны сливаться воедино, оставаясь при этом уникальными. Мы дополняем друг друга, как части пазла.

— Он, — Хёнджин указывает на Сынмина, — как-то смог залезть в меня, а я оказался в нём.

— А мне помог Феликс, когда я едва не потерял свой мопед.

— Я слышал музыку, которой не было.

— Кто из вас пьёт горький кофе без сахара?

— Я пью, — признаётся Чанбин. — А что?

— Ничего, — бурчит Чонин. — Как можно пить такую гадость?

— Чтобы не заснуть днём. Ночью совсем не спится.

После этой фразы все замолкают.

— Вы должны понимать разницу между посещением и обменом, — Чан решает продолжить. — Посещение это то, что происходит, когда вы находитесь одновременно в двух местах. Вы можете видеть друг друга, разговаривать, касаться, слышать. Но посещения это не звонки и не смс, вы просто позволяете этому случиться в момент, когда особо в этом нуждаетесь. А вот обмен возможен только между членами кластера.

— Кластера? — переспрашивает Хёнджин.

— Так нас называют. Тех, кто связан между собой. При обмене вы получаете доступ ко всем знаниям и навыкам членов кластера.

— Но почему так происходит? Может, я не хочу, чтобы в меня кто-то вселялся, — продолжает Хёнджин.

Сынмин громко вздыхает.

Чан разводит руками.

— Я не знаю всех ответов, но я знаю, что делать. По возможности, держаться вместе, помогать друг другу и ни в коем случае не попасться людям из корпорации.

— А с этого момента можно подробнее? — интересуется Чанбин. — Что ещё за корпорация?

— Они охотятся на таких, как мы, — спокойно отвечает Чан. — Любое отклонение от нормы всегда пугает, вызывает любопытство, но чаще — отторжение. Мы — уникальный материал для исследований и одновременно угроза. Человек всегда стремится уничтожить то, чего боится и не понимает.

— Если честно, звучит отстойно, — возмущается Джисон. — Мы им что, лабораторные мыши?

— К сожалению, да, — подаёт голос молчавший до этого момента Уджин. — Если им удастся поймать кого-то из нас, то… — он вопросительно смотрит на Чана и продолжает, получив кивок, — скорее всего, всё закончится лоботомией.

Все начинают говорить одновременно, и Чан даёт им возможность высказаться. Постепенно они замолкают.

— А было такое, чтобы кто-то отказался от кластера? — спрашивает Феликс. — По собственной воле?

— Нет, — качает головой Чан. — Связи такого уровня невозможно оборвать добровольно.

— То есть мы вместе насовсем? Навсегда?

— Я очень надеюсь, что да.

— Но если кого-то поймают, — произносит Чонин, — и… и сделают что-то плохое, разве связь не оборвётся?

— Оборвётся, — подтверждает Чан и чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает ком.

— Что же будут чувствовать остальные? — совсем тихо спрашивает Чонин.

Чан не успевает поставить барьер. Старые, зарубцевавшиеся раны вскрываются свежей болью. Она прошивает вдоль позвоночника холодными острыми иглами и по касательной задевает Чонина. Чан видит, как широко распахиваются у него глаза и расширяются зрачки.

Мне жаль, мне так жаль, произносит одними губами Чан. Чонин отворачивается и утирает слёзы тыльной стороной ладони. Чан шумно выдыхает и прячет потрёпанные чувства подальше, где им самое место.

Остальные увлечены обсуждением, и Чан с облегчением понимает, что больше никто не пострадал. Он подходит к Чонину, но тот уже в норме, о чём и сообщает, а затем берёт руку Чана в свою и крепко сжимает пальцы.

— Не смотрите им в глаза, — тем временем наставляет Уджин. — Среди них есть те, кого мы называем ловцами. Они способны проникать в наше сознание и манипулировать им. Если попадётесь к ловцу на крючок, он выест вас изнутри. Чан, хочешь что-то добавить?

— Нет, слишком много информации сразу. Им бы эту переварить.

— Было бы что переваривать. Нас восемь, у нас есть суперспособности и мы в состоянии защитить друг друга, — объявляет Джисон. — Неплохие шансы.

Чан виновато переглядывается с Уджином, и это не остаётся незамеченным.

— Что? — спрашивает Феликс. — Что такое?

— Нас девять, — отвечает Чан.

***

Мокрая трава холодит босые ноги. Он движется медленно, не зная куда и зачем. Вокруг него темнота, осязаемая и плотная, в ней растворяется время и исчезают звуки. Черный провал неба с потерявшимися звёздами бесконечно пустой и безжизненный.

Он продолжает идти, он не плачет, но по щекам катятся слёзы.

— Минхо, — голос мягкий и тёплый, такой тёплый, что внутри всё сжимается. Минхо терпеть этого не может. — Возвращайся, пожалуйста.

Минхо со вздохом открывает глаза.

— Я же просил оставить меня в покое.

— Я не могу, — отвечает Чан. — И ты об этом знаешь.

Минхо знает, а ещё он знает, что ему не нужен никакой кластер и он может позаботиться о себе сам.

— Ты уже встретился с ловцом, как ты можешь о себе позаботиться? — спрашивает Уджин. — Даже сейчас он почти контролирует тебя.

— Не лезьте ко мне в голову, — возможно, это звучит слишком резко.

— Мы хотим помочь, просто позволь нам.

— Нет, Чан, я не позволю. А это ещё кто?

— Это, — говорит Чан, — остальные.

— С меня хватит и вас двоих. Вы все мне не нравитесь. Эй, не пугайте животных!

— Ты не говорил, что он ветеринар, Чани-хён. Привет, я Джисон.

Минхо не обращает на него внимания, потому что старается уследить за всеми, кто ввалился в небольшую приёмную клиники. Тщательно выстроенный барьер крошится под напором своих и чужих эмоций. Чанбин, Хёнджин, Сынмин, Феликс… Что за имя такое?

— Имя как имя, — басит Феликс.

— Ничего здесь не трогайте, — объявляет Минхо. — И не шумите.

— Что-то мне это напоминает, — роняет Хёнджин.

Сынмин закатывает глаза.

— Ты правда встретился с ловцом? И посмотрел ему в глаза? — спрашивает Чанбин. — Как он выглядел?

— Обычно. Ничего особенного, — Минхо наконец отпускает постоянное чувство тревоги, и он вовсе не хочет объяснять это внимательным взглядом Чанбина или присутствием остальных.

Звон колокольчика оповещает о посетителе и все оборачиваются ко входу. Минхо тяжело сглатывает и чувствует, как слабеют колени. В дверях стоит его недавний преследователь, а за ним — ещё четверо.

— Это он, — с трудом выдавливает Минхо.

— Кто? — спрашивает Чанбин. — Ловец?

— Да.

***

Чан замирает на месте и даёт остальным знак, чтобы не двигались. Физически в клинике сейчас присутствует только Минхо, и только ему ловец может навредить. Но почувствовать присутствие кластера он тоже может, а этого Чан допускать не намерен.

— Минхо, — вполголоса говорит он. — Быстро уходи отсюда. Только не домой, там наверняка ждут. Здесь есть чёрный ход? Не отвечай, просто кивни.

Минхо послушно кивает.

— Радует, что у нас выстраиваются доверительные отношения, — ловец принимает кивок за приветствие. — Ты должен пойти с нами, обещаю, с тобой ничего не случится.

— Беги, — командует Чан.

Минхо перемахивает через стойку ресепшена и скрывается за внутренней дверью.

— Жаль, — громко произносит ловец. — Хотелось без всей этой возни.

Но его уже никто не слышит.

***

Минхо задыхается от быстрого бега, лёгкие горят и ноги совсем не слушаются. Он останавливается, упирается руками в колени и облизывает пересохшие губы.

— Не могу больше, — говорит он. — Не могу.

Чонин пристально смотрит на Чана из-под длинной чёлки, и Чан сдаётся.

— Хорошо, давай.

Чонин несётся вперёд, уверенно петляет между домами, он знает этот район, сам не раз сбегал от тех, кто гонялся за ним. В какой-то момент ему кажется, что он оторвался от преследователей. Чонин спускается по каменной лестнице на узкой улочке, а за поворотом ему в лоб утыкается дуло пистолета.

Чанбин реагирует быстрее, чем Чан успевает что-либо сказать. Обезоружить противника — дело нескольких секунд и долгих тренировок.

— Их четверо, — негромко сообщает Чанбин. — Вижу ещё двоих.

— Разберёмся, — Феликс встаёт рядом, плечом к плечу. — Минхо, видишь машину через дорогу?

— Я не буду угонять чужие…

— Быстро за руль, — командует Чанбин, едва не пропуская удар.

Минхо мысленно просит прощения у беспечной хозяйки автомобиля, оставившей ключи в зажигании. Сама она тащит два полных пакета к дому и не смотрит в его сторону.

Минхо садится на водительское сиденье и его тут же накрывает паника.

— Я не умею водить, я не умею водить!

— Я умею, — говорит Джисон, — а ты держись.

Минхо вжимается в пассажирское сиденье, потому что Джисон стартует с места так резко, что в глазах темнеет.

— Я умею водить всё, — спокойно сообщает Джисон. — Мопеды, мотоциклы, автобусы, грузовики, катера, квадроциклы. Ещё хочу получить лицензию пилота и управлять вертолётом. О, ещё я не водил поезд. Ты прыгал когда-нибудь с парашютом?

— Ты пробовал когда-нибудь помолчать? — сквозь зубы выдавливает Минхо, потому что его мутит на поворотах.

— Вот же… — Джисон вдруг ругается и останавливается.

Впереди всё перекрыто, дорожные работы и проезда нет. Минхо оглядывается назад, но не видит, чтобы кто-то их преследовал.

— Мы оторвались?

— Это ненадолго, — вздыхает Джисон. — Они всё равно тебя найдут, пока ты будешь один.

— И как быть?

— Видишь ту высотку? — Джисон указывает направление. — Беги туда.

— А что там?

— Там — мы. Торопись.

Три квартала кажутся Минхо бесконечными. Он идёт быстрым шагом, не срываясь на бег, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Он не смотрит по сторонам и старается ни с кем не встречаться взглядом.

Меньше всего Минхо хотел бы подвергать кого-то опасности из-за своей оплошности. Ему бы самому разобраться, не вовлекая никого, но когда долго бродишь один в беззвучной темноте, то становится очень страшно. Никто не должен чувствовать что-то подобное, и никто не должен через него добраться до остальных.

Цель уже совсем близко, когда он слышит за собой шаги. Минхо не оборачивается, чтобы узнать, кто это. Он знает.

Минхо поворачивает направо, хотя ему надо налево, ломится через какие-то кусты, цепляется за что-то и падает на свежескошенный газон. Милый дворик с небольшим бассейном и парочкой шезлонгов явно не то место, где можно укрыться.

— Прыгай в воду, — говорит Чан, помогая подняться. — Не бойся, Хёнджин давно занимается плаванием.

— Кто тут боится, — ворчит Минхо, подходит к краю бассейна и, не давая себе времени на сомнения, шагает вперёд.

Хёнджин опускается на дно вдоль стены, подтягивает к себе колени и считает. Он не смотрит наверх, на тёмные тени, на водную рябь и отблески солнца. Он считает, а когда время заканчивается, отталкивается ногами и осторожно выныривает. Вокруг никого.

***

Минхо не решается нажать кнопку звонка, так и стоит с поднятой рукой, глядя, как с мокрой одежды натекает на пол лужа.

— И долго ты собираешься здесь стоять? — спрашивает Джисон, выглядывая из дверей.

— Не знаю.

Минхо устал, так смертельно устал, что уснул бы, пожалуй, стоя. Джисон тянет его за руку внутрь, закрывает дверь на все замки и вдруг обнимает так крепко, что Минхо невольно охает.

— Ты, между прочим, нам тоже не нравишься, — сообщает ему Джисон и орёт так, что у Минхо уши закладывает. — Мы спасли его!

***

К вечеру никто не расходится. Они сидят на кухне Сынмина, отпаивают Минхо горячим чаем, не разрешают ему выпутываться из одеяла, в третий раз заказывают еду и обсуждают, что делать дальше.

— Я могу подключиться к системе видеокамер города, — пальцы Уджина быстро летают над клавиатурой ноутбука. — Так мы сможем хотя бы немного обезопасить себя от внезапных появлений ловцов. Это не даёт никаких гарантий, конечно, но…

— Спасибо, — кивает Чан. — Нам нужна любая помощь.

— Я как раз изучаю взрывчатые вещества, — сообщает Сынмин. — Принимается за помощь?

Чан смеётся.

— Надеюсь, нам это не понадобится, тем более, среди нас полицейский.

— Он помощник полицейского, — встряёт Джисон. — Это как-то неполноценно.

— А по шее могу дать полноценно, — отзывается Чанбин.

Чонин смеётся, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— И вот что смешного?

— Это смешно, — Феликс пожимает плечами. — Полноценный подзатыльник.

— Сам ты… — дует губы Джисон.

— Крис объелся, — довольно выдыхает Чан, отодвигая от себя тарелку.

— А вот то, что хён говорит о себе в третьем лице, нормально?

— Я думаю, в нашей ситуации понятия нормальности довольно размыты.

— Ты зануда, Сынмин.

— Я могу вылезти из одеяла?

— Нет!

— Знаете, что пришло мне в голову? — спрашивает Джисон.

— Уместнее вопрос, интересует ли тебя наш ответ, ты ведь всё равно нам расскажешь.

— Ты зануда, Сынмин!

— Так вот, — продолжает Джисон. — Мы точно со всем справимся, потому что мы отличная команда. Смотрите, у нас есть хакер…

— Я не хакер… — пытается возразить Уджин, но Джисона не остановить.

— Подрывник!

— Я не подрывник, я химик, — поправляет Сынмин.

— Каратэ-пацан!

Феликс молча закатывает глаза.

— Почти полноценный полицейский, — на это заявление Чанбин бросает в Джисона попавшееся под руку печенье, тот его ловит и отправляет в рот.

— Пловец с неплохим музыкальным вкусом, — Хёнджин кидает в него скомканную салфетку.

— Самый мелкий и самый быстрый, серьёзно, вы видели, как он носится? Как Флэш!

Чонин кашляет в чашку с чаем.

— Ветеринар, — Джисон кивает на Минхо. — Вот здесь у меня есть сомнения…

— Однажды я оперировал енота при помощи пинцета и пружины, — холодно произносит Минхо.

— Мы же всё-таки немного больше енотов? У нас другое строение и вообще…

— Я возьму пружину побольше, — обещает Минхо.

— Хорошо, сомнительная медицинская помощь, — Джисон уворачивается от летящих в него палочек для еды. — Ещё у вас есть я, король дорог. И Чан.

В этот момент все смотрят на Чана, и у него слегка краснеют уши.

— Я могу вас всех обнять, — предлагает он.

— И Чан, — настаивает Джисон. — Тот, кто знает, что делать.

***

Новый семестр хорош тем, что он — последний. Скоро всё закончится, и начнётся совсем другая жизнь, Чонин в этом искренне убеждён. К школе он идёт едва не вприпрыжку, но у парковки замедляет шаг. Пятеро на одного — неправильно и нечестно при любых раскладах, и эти пятеро явно надеются продолжить традицию последних двух лет.

Чонин останавливается. На правое плечо ложится рука Чана, слева — Хёнджин, присутствие остальных он просто чувствует. В голове звенит нахальное джисоново «ну, попробуйте», и Чонин широко улыбается, являя миру брекеты и собственное бесстрашие.

Позади него — стена, семья, лучшие люди в его жизни.

Чонин делает шаг вперёд. Он больше не боится.

Он теперь не один.


End file.
